


失足烟花

by TailringofEvan1010



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailringofEvan1010/pseuds/TailringofEvan1010
Relationships: 俊鬼俊
Kudos: 8





	失足烟花

1.

林彦俊年轻的时候曾经截过《一个叫欧文的男人决定去死》的电影片段，他觉得那个寂寞的老头可能就是老了之后的他自己。说这话的时候带着点自嘲的意味，但这一天真的到来的时候，林彦俊却一点调侃的心情都没有了。他确认了一遍账户的存款，在第五次无视掉隔壁小孩的敲门声之后，他终于等到了那个电话。

“喂？您好，请问是‘Evan’先生吗？”

“是。”很久没人叫过林彦俊的英文名了，他突然被叫到这个名字，才想起来当时注册网站用的是英文名，从他最喜欢的作家“艾文”的名字衍生出来的，虽然是个很小众的文艺作家，但是就是非常对林彦俊的胃口。

“您在我们这里预定了一次穿梭旅行对吗？”

“对。”在林彦俊八十岁的时候，时空穿梭的技术终于稳定成熟，开始广泛投入市场。

“您一共需要付费500万元整，请问现在可以立即从您提供的账户中扣费吗？”

“可以。”林彦俊看着自己一生的积蓄在两秒之内只剩下个零头。

“好的，这边订单已经生成，您预订的旅行时间是下周二，为期一周，一共七天，您选择的地点是‘烟花岛’，时间跨度是-200年，请您确认一下订单信息是否有误。”

“没有问题。”时空旅行可以任意挑选地点坐标，但是时间必须是此时此刻地球上的所有生者不存在的时间，要么是很久的过去，要么是很远的未来。

“烟花岛”是作家艾文的一本小说《失足烟花》里故事发生的地点，那是林彦俊最喜欢的一本小说，但是很可惜“烟花岛”已经被改建成旅游区，没有了小说里形容的样子了。在人生的最后一次旅行里，林彦俊想去看看他心里那个“桃花源”。

“好的，那就为您确认旅行订单了，下周二的早晨请您8点准时来到我们公司准备出发。提前祝您旅途愉快！~”

林彦俊挂掉电话，长长地出了一口气，他感到自己的脏器在发出悲鸣，身体的每个关节和每块肌肉都在颤栗，衰老，迫近死亡的衰老，还有无穷的寂寞，他听到这些东西发出的声音。

“林师傅！”笃笃笃的敲门声又开始了，伴随着小孩子稚嫩的嗓音。

林彦俊从椅子上撑着身子起来，走到门口，刚拉开一条门缝，小孩子就游了进来，手里抓着一只又红又绿的风筝，另一只手快速拽住了林彦俊的衣角。

“林师傅！我就知道你在家！我都听到你接电话了！”语气还带着得意，“陪我玩儿风筝嘛~陪我嘛~”

林彦俊扶着额头，不明白自己为什么到老了还摊上这么一个精力过分旺盛的屁孩邻居。

“功课做完了吗就要玩？”

“早就写完啦!”小孩眼睛瞪得溜圆。

“就放一会儿。”林彦俊还是像以往一样妥协了。

“喔！太好了！放风筝咯林师傅！~”

“叫爷爷！”林彦俊不轻不重地敲了屁孩的脑壳一下，孩子总是会模仿家长对他的称呼，爸妈面前乖乖叫爷爷，背地里怎么都纠正不过来。

林彦俊带着屁孩来到楼前的草坪上，逆着风把风筝带了几下，就放手让屁孩自己拉着线绕圈跑。他的余光不经意地捕捉到了旁边窗户上投映出的自己，夕阳下的脸带着一点很难觉察的笑意，皱纹在不甚干净的玻璃上看得不很分明，但是再怎么模糊也没法剔除的事实就是，那已经是张风烛残年的脸了。林彦俊发现，他已经忘记了自己年轻时的样子，如果不是借助照片，自己的过去竟然有时候会显得那么不真实。

他又想起了穿梭旅行，这个项目最人性化的地方就是，旅行者可以选择已有人生的任意一个生命形态去进行旅行，也就是说，他可以选择三十岁的自己、二十岁的自己，甚至七岁的自己的形象来进行穿越，但也因此，穿梭旅行被禁止回到旅行者两代及以内的亲人所在地区，以免对他人的记忆造成错乱影响。

林彦俊选择了二十二岁的自己，为什么偏偏是这个年纪？因为那个时候他正在人生最意气风发的时期，一切的事业和生活都刚起步，他刚刚做起小工程师，还没有达到业界出名的水平，却是他最难忘的起点。而那一年，也是他第一次读到《失足烟花》的时候，在这一年上的形象用来去“圣地巡礼”再合适不过了。

“您准备好了吗？”

“准备好了。”

准备好了到一个远离所有生者存在的时间去，到一个本没有他的地方，重新回到年轻的时候，再生活一个礼拜，然后安心地回来面对迎接他的死亡。这是林彦俊最后的一点仪式感。

2.

“Evan先生，希望您好好享受这次旅程。”

机器女声有些突兀地结束，紧接着，他听到海水的声音，闻到潮湿的空气，有那么一刻，他还觉得自己看到了风的形状。

这就是烟花岛吗？艾文小说里描述的那个地方？

林彦俊走上一块礁石，疲惫的海水就在他的脚边逡巡，他透过破碎的水面看到了久违的一张脸——在漫长的时空里只属于他自己的二十二岁的那副面孔——青春、张扬、困惑。

“咚”——那张脸陡然变得更加破碎了，一块石头扔进了那片小小的水洼。

林彦俊下意识地跳开，腾空又落地的时间很短，但是足够他意识到，这幅身体已经摆脱了老态龙钟的沉重，重新变得轻盈而富有弹性，这块石头仿佛在他身体里常年的积灰里挑起了一簇火光。他转过头看向石头飞来的方向——一个人站在夕阳的光里，海水把所有的光线都细碎地反射到他的身上，林彦俊一瞬间晃了眼。

是谁？

“你是谁啊？”一道少年凌厉清脆的声音从那束光里传来。

然后那个声音从光束里跳了出来——一个眉眼比他更加张扬的少年，只看一眼就知道，这种眼神才是真实的青春会有的质感。

“问你呢！”少年挑了挑眉，他的眉头有一颗显眼的痣，头发有点长，没打理，就那么随着海风凌乱地舞动着，让那颗痣时隐时现。

“我是，”林彦俊考虑了一下措辞，“游客。”

“旅游的？”少年看起来似乎十分惊讶。

“啊，这时候这里还不是旅游胜地。”

“你碎碎念什么呢？”少年又逼近了一步。

“没，没什么。”林彦俊挺了挺腰板，“你是本地人吗？”

少年上下打量了林彦俊一下，抱起了胳膊，“当然啦。话说，你怎么找到这个地方的？”

林彦俊这才开始察觉周边的环境，一个幽僻的峡湾，海滩看起来没有什么人的活动痕迹，海边的礁石很多，海浪似乎正在涨潮。按照穿梭旅行的规则，传送的地点会是目的地附近一个相对偏僻、当时没有人活动的地方，避免有人看到传送的过程。这个峡湾倒是相当符合条件。

“我、我就随便逛逛，也不知道什么时候，就到这里了。”林彦俊摸了摸鼻子。

少年将信将疑地看着他，“是吗？这里很偏僻的，平常都只有我一个人来，是我的秘密基地。”

林彦俊愣了一下，“秘密基地”这个词到底有多少年没有听到过了？

“喂！你笑什么？”少年的嗓门很有穿透力，似乎天生适合在海边生活，可以穿透海浪的聒噪，直直地传进人的耳朵。

“没有，我只是觉得有点怀念。”林彦俊收敛了笑容。

“你这个人怪怪的。”少年皱起了眉头。

“能带我观光一下吗？你的秘密基地？”林彦俊发出友好的请求。

他分明看到少年有一瞬间的怔愣，然后眼神里折进了更亮一点的光。

“你，你想看看吗？那我就破例带你这个外乡人领略一下好了。”少年说着，手臂潇洒地一挥，仿佛要把整片正在降落的星光撒向海面一样，划过了整个峡湾，“欢迎来到烟花岛的幽灵峡湾！”

“幽灵峡湾？”

“对，很酷吧？我起的名字，我叫小鬼，小鬼的领地当然要叫一个一样酷的名字啦！”

“你叫小鬼？”林彦俊隐约觉得这名字有点熟悉，但是一时怎么也想不出有什么特别，毕竟是个不算生僻的名词。

“对！”

“这是外号吧？本名呢？”

“那——当然不方便透露！你还没告诉我你叫什么。”

“林彦俊。”

“写给我看。”少年顺势蹲了下来，指着脚下的沙滩。

林彦俊久违地在沙滩上一笔一划地描绘着自己的名字，他仿佛已经快要不认识这三个字，这让他认知到，自己正在重新和自己见面，在这段即将开始的回光返照一样的生命里，眼前这个认真看着他写字的少年会是第一个见证者。

“哦，”少年发出恍然大悟的声音，然后伸出手指向林彦俊胸前，“那这个标签是什么意思？E-V-A-N？是什么？”

林彦俊惊觉自己犯了个错误，连忙伸手摘下了胸口的标签，那是穿梭旅行之前贴上去的，是旅行过程中必须使用的名字，所有的旅行者都不被允许使用本名，也不允许透露任何有关时空旅行的事实。

林彦俊懊恼地拍了自己额头一巴掌，然后迅速把沙滩上的字迹抹掉，“Evan。这是我的名字，另一个名字，就像你叫小鬼一样。”

“哦，你干嘛这么紧张？”

“拜托，我告诉你的名字当做我们之间的秘密好不好？不要告诉任何人，就像你不想把你的本名告诉别人，我暂时还不想告诉别人我叫什么。”林彦俊双手合十，诚恳地拜托着眼前的少年。

“什么啊，”少年露出一个拧眉的表情，“放心吧，秘密交给我一定安全。”随后表情舒展开来，还拍了拍自己的胸口。

林彦俊也笑了出来，“那我们继续参观吧？”

“太阳下山了之后，这片海才最好看！你看你看！就好像海里装满了星星一样！”

他们站在一块不大的礁石上，听着海浪狂躁的涨潮声，看向水面波澜的银色。

“我们正站在海的尽头呢。”林彦俊不自觉地说了出来。

“你说什么？”小鬼伸手把自己有些过长的短发扎了起来，转过头想听清他说了什么。

“我说，我们正站在海的尽头呢。”林彦俊说这句话的时候，眼睛在月光下闪亮亮的。

“……”小鬼有点晃神，怎么也理解不了这个句子里的意思，明明都是听得懂的字来着。

“你看，我们总是往海的远处望，觉得海很大，看不到边，但是却很容易忽略，我们脚下站立的地方，就是一望无际的大海的边界，是大海的尽头。”林彦俊说这句话的时候整个人都仿佛快要透明，小鬼甚至觉得，眼前的这个人快要飘起来，直接飞到月亮上去。

“想不到你这么有诗意……”

“不是我，”林彦俊笑了笑，“是一个作家在小说里写的。”

“哪个作家？”

林彦俊把手指放到唇边，凑近了小鬼——“秘密。”

“切。”小鬼有点不自然地转过头去，然后看着脚下的水面，又似乎想到了什么。他偷偷从身后伸出手去，向林彦俊毫无防备的后背拍了一巴掌。

礁石本来就不大，林彦俊被这一巴掌招呼得重心不稳，整个人向前倒去，又不认命地用双臂拼命划拉着保持平衡，整个人前后摇晃，完全失掉了原本“少年老成”的样子。

小鬼在旁边笑得快趴下，却一个没注意被林彦俊慌乱的胳膊击中，整个人也向前扑去，连挣扎的机会都没有，直直扎进了海里。

这时林彦俊刚恢复了重心，看到小鬼搬起石头砸自己的脚的场景不由得对着水面的波纹毫不留情地笑了起来，他好久没听到自己的笑声，何况是二十二岁的、充满力量的、在峡湾里回荡的笑声，一瞬间竟然觉得如此陌生。

他还没来及感慨，就看到小鬼的手臂在那个波纹里上下扑棱，脑袋间或挣扎出水面，嘴巴吐着泡泡，断断续续地叫喊——“我——不会——游泳！”然后整个人沉进了藏蓝色的水面，连波纹都渐次消失。

林彦俊怎么也没想到在海边长大的小孩居然不会水，整个人吓呆了两秒，然后迅速脱了鞋子，身体紧张到几乎颤抖着跳进了水里。

千万不要有事——

这个念头甚至还没在林彦俊脑子里转一遍，他就发现自己被骗了。

小鬼亮晶晶的眼睛在水下俏皮地睁着，为了闭气只能勾着嘴角笑，见到林彦俊跳下来，几乎瞬间就伸出手，揪住了他衬衣的领子，一把将他拽进了并不算深的岛礁底部，还对他挑衅地吐了几个泡泡，眼神里的得意怎么都藏不住。

林彦俊愣了一下才反应过来，气得眼眶都有点发红，踩着水就往上游，小鬼倒也没再阻拦，抓着他的肩膀一起向上。水不算深，顷刻间两颗脑袋就重现在月光下的海面上，刚才还像海藻一样张扬飘动的头发此刻温顺地搭在他们脸上。

林彦俊本想开口训斥他，为他开了这种恶劣的玩笑，但是月光下的小鬼太过奇幻了，他一时丢了所有的语言。小鬼还在笑着，一把把自己的刘海捋了过去，露出光洁的额头，眼神熠熠发光，他们贴的很近，对方胸口不断传来的剧烈的心跳提醒着林彦俊，这是一个真正鲜活的少年，他的人生刚刚开始，他的生命力比海浪还要更汹涌些。  
林彦俊觉得自己好像被什么东西包围，变得有些呼吸困难，仔细去察觉，发现是小鬼近在咫尺的鼻息，少年还在笑着，对自己身上过剩的荷尔蒙毫无知觉。林彦俊看看小鬼亮晶晶的五官，又看了看他脑后悬挂的月亮，老天爷啊，他老人家好像终于意识到欠了他一次青春，要在最后把这个缺口填上。

“你……”责怪的话一句也说不出来，怪他自己太轻信，一个把海湾当做秘密基地的少年，怎么可能真的不会水呢？

“你知不知道现在在涨潮？”林彦俊还是找个理由竖起了眉毛。

“知道啊。”小鬼仍旧得意地笑着。他们此刻正在躁动的潮水里浮沉，半张脸几乎都要埋进水里，再用力踩水上来，腰肢贴得极近，两个人揽着彼此的手都很用力。

“就算你会游泳也有可能发生意外的知不知道？！”林彦俊看他无所谓的样子有点火大。

小鬼笑得更厉害了，“放心吧，我的秘密基地我熟，不会有事的。”

“根本就是乱来。”

“真的，这片海湾从来没伤害过任何人。”

“这不是你拿生命开玩笑的理由。”

“干嘛？你这么关心我啊？”

“我才懒得管你。”

浑身湿透的两个人瘫坐在沙滩上，因为没了任何维护整洁形象的顾忌，反而变得自在起来。

“你要在这里待多久？”

“大概一个礼拜吧。”

“这个地方可以玩儿一个礼拜吗？”小鬼表示质疑。

“你生活在这里当然不觉得，对游客来说，可以感受的东西还是很多的。”

小鬼撇了撇嘴，满脑袋都是大道理的人真无聊。

“如果……”林彦俊笑了笑，“可以有个本地人做导游，就更好了。”

小鬼立刻领会了他的暗示，“哇本地导游啊，那报酬可得不小。”

“你的话，要多少报酬呢？”林彦俊看着小鬼，眼睛里盛着他好久没有过的笑意。

“我的话，就更贵一点了。”

“说说看？”

“……”小鬼的眼神亮了一下，然后又突然暗了下去，“我想要两个亿。”他的声音很小。

“你说什么？”林彦俊把耳朵凑近了一点。

小鬼转过头看着那只耳朵，坏心眼地凑过去，突然放大音量地喊：“林彦俊！！！”

林彦俊被吓得差点跳起来，安定了一下再去看始作俑者，对方已经完全在沙滩上笑成一团，吹得半干的t恤在他笑弯了的背上鼓起来，随着他的笑声一颤一颤，像是某种动物的翅膀。

林彦俊无奈地看着他，发现自己没法谴责眼前这个人，只能包容他所有脱线的行径。他叹了口气说：“我要去找个地方住下。”

小鬼闻言才敛了笑声，“去我家旁边那家酒店吧，老板我熟，说不定能给你打折。”

3.

到酒店的时候正好只剩下一间房，林彦俊不能使用身份证，小鬼好说歹说才让老板同意偷偷通融，并且给房价打了八五折。

“谢谢恩公。”林彦俊一脸感激涕零。

“记得早点起床！”他们约好了去看主海滩的清晨。

“知道了恩公。”

林彦俊一进房就钻进浴室迅速打开热水，洗了个舒服的热水澡，把身上残留的海水的黏着感和那一点点咸味都冲刷干净，花洒的水打在身上是锐利的，而海水的包裹是柔软而紧密的，林彦俊又想起刚才失足落水的小鬼，以及他从水面上浮起来时亮晶晶的五官，还有那近在咫尺的鼻息。

小鬼是一团躁动的激情，是真实的青春，这让林彦俊更加清晰地意识到，自己此刻蓬勃的肉体下包裹的是一副行将就木的枯骨。一股不合时宜的自卑和忧愁升了起来，可是林彦俊却抑制不住地在想，或许他干枯平稳的一生，就是在等一个面对波涛无定的大海的时刻，在等一个充满激情的人，赐予他真实的青春。

现在，他能伸手抓住那个鲜活的机会吗？

林彦俊很早就醒了，身体是回归了年轻的状态，但是老年的习惯好像还残留了一些，更何况，第二次二十二岁的每一分钟他都不想浪费。

他早早下了楼，酒店大厅里自助早餐刚做好，林彦俊习惯坐在靠窗的位置，来的时候光顾着和小鬼聊天，白天向外一看才发现，这里好像刚经历过一次内涝，大概是夏季多雨加上海水内灌，整个地面都如同沙滩一样潮湿，还有许多家具摆在外面，不知道是在晾晒还是被水冲了出来无人认领。

“老板，最近经常下雨吗？”林彦俊等小鬼的时候，顺便在门口和酒店老板聊着天。

“啊对，这两个月雨水最多，你来之前刚淹过一回，主要是峡湾的海水一下雨就倒灌进来，太要命了，这楼层低的，家具都能漂出来，衣服洗了根本晾不干，我这酒店的墙皮都不知道补了多少次了。”  
仔细一看，一楼大厅的墙皮确实因为被水泡过脱落了不少。

“这不，市里派了工程队来实地考察，准备建个大坝，但是好像很难建，工程队就住在我这，快半个月了，还没定下个方案呢。”

烟花岛的大坝吗？林彦俊确实记得，当时自己上学的时候，老师还用这个大坝做案例给他们讲过课。

“林——”小鬼通透的嗓音从门口传来，在收到林彦俊警告的眼神之后紧急改了口，“Evan！”

林彦俊跟酒店老板告了别，和小鬼一起出了门。

“你偏要叫个英文名吗？太难记了，还是林彦俊顺口一点。”小鬼挑了挑眉毛，“不然，林艾文也行。”

“随你，只要不在别人面前叫大名就行。”

林彦俊突然意识到自己还不知道这个小鬼的名字。

“得公平一点吧，你叫什么还没告诉我。”

“那可不能随便告诉你。”小鬼露出一个精明的笑容，“这样吧，你答对我的问题，我就告诉你。”

“你说。”

“你知道，烟花岛为什么叫烟花岛吗？”

“哼，傻傻的。”林彦俊笑着摇了摇头，“我当然有做过功课。战争年代，岛上有个很漂亮的姑娘，他和父亲去对岸买过年要放的烟花，认识了卖烟花的小贩家的大儿子，两个人一见钟情。可是一年只买一次烟花，所以他们不能经常见面。

“姑娘回到岛上之后经常坐在岸边望着对岸，结果她看到了对岸放出的一小簇烟花，她立刻就意识到是男孩为她放的，于是每天晚上都去岸边等，烟花也一天不落地每晚都升起。姑娘总想找机会去对岸，可是没过多久，战争就波及到了对岸，整个岛都戒严了。姑娘担心又苦闷，好在烟花每个晚上都会照常升起。就这样一直从冬天到夏天，敌人终于从对岸撤退了。

“姑娘第一件事就是赶紧过去看看。可是只见到烟花小贩和他的小儿子，小贩看到急急找来的姑娘就明白了一切，他告诉姑娘，他的大儿子在战争中牺牲了，他参加军队之前求自己每天晚上都要在岸边放一小束烟花，直到战争结束的那天。

“姑娘回到了岛上，坐在岸边从早上一直到日落，她看到对岸又升起了一束烟花，她知道，这会是最后的一束了，于是姑娘为了追逐最后的烟花，投入了它的倒影里。人们在海里没打捞到姑娘的尸体，觉得她或许真的追上了烟花，到小伙子身边去了。后来为了纪念他们，夏天的时候，岛上和对岸会一起举办烟火晚会，小岛的名字也因此改成了烟花岛。”

林彦俊自得地说完，发现小鬼愣愣地看着他，“你居然真的知道这个故事？这故事很老了，我妈都讲不了你这么清楚。你是听谁说的啊？”

林彦俊暗叫不好，在艾文书里看来的东西，刚才像复述小说一样讲出来了，这个话题再聊下去可能会暴露身份。

“我来的时候在港口碰见一个老爷爷，他跟我讲的。”林彦俊随口胡扯了一句。

“好吧，”小鬼点点头，“算你运气好。我叫王琳凯，琳琅满目的琳，凯旋而归的凯。”

“王琳凯？”林彦俊想象了一下这三个字拼在一起的样子，“很好听的名字。”

王琳凯本人挠了挠头，在这之前，他一直觉得自己的名字不够酷来着，林彦俊这么煞有介事地一说，倒让他有点不好意思了。

4.

他们到了港口旁边的主沙滩，说是看风景，实际上一直在谈天说地，什么都聊，林彦俊好像去过很多很多地方，知道很多王琳凯不知道的东西，他们从清晨聊到正午，吃过饭又在饭店里赖着不走，王琳凯喜欢听他说话，林彦俊好像有用不完的幽默细胞，仿佛他们能这么一直聊下去。

连着几天，王琳凯带着林彦俊跑遍了岛上所有值得看和不值得看的地方，林彦俊对所有的一切都表现出好奇心，每一种小吃都要尝尝看，每一个算不上景点的地方他都会坐上好久，尤其总是对着海面发呆。

到第六天的时候，实在没什么可观光的地方了，于是两个人又回到第一次见面的那个峡湾，沿着海岸的边缘边走边聊。

“你到底为什么要来这儿旅游啊？”

“因为，我有个很喜欢的作家，他的代表作就是以烟花岛为背景的。”

“是那个说了什么‘大海的尽头’的那个作家吗？”

“对。”

“那小说叫什么名字啊？”

“这个也保密。”

“切！有什么了不起？不就是会写故事？我用歌也能写！”王琳凯赌气地甩了甩头发。

“你会自己写歌？”林彦俊有点诧异地转过头。

“对啊，当然现在只是尝试，不过我以后真的很想做这个。”

“我可以听听吗？”

王琳凯呆呆地看着林彦俊真诚的眼睛，这是第一个人，在听到他做音乐之后的第一反应不是考虑以后的收入和生活，而是说想要听听他的音乐，仿佛他做音乐是一件那么理所当然的事情，不需要更多的衡量，只因为他喜欢并且正在做，所以就是值得被尊重的梦想。

“好啊。”

王琳凯的房间在二层阁楼，他把自己的小天地装备得很好，壁纸、滑板、手办、音箱……典型的男孩子的房间。林彦俊跟他走到电脑前，等着他把自己做的音乐点开。

播放键没点下去的时候，林彦俊想不到王琳凯的歌会有这么好听。虽然只是个不算长的demo，但是实际上主要的旋律和flow都出来了，而且十分抓耳，虽然和他平常的歌单取向风格不同，但是也能肯定地说，这是一首好歌。对林彦俊来说，这种歌算是复古风，但是在王琳凯生活的时代里，算是走在潮流前列。

“说实话……”林彦俊皱起了眉头，为难地看着他，对方明显紧张的表情变得有些尴尬。

“没事儿，你说吧，我都受得住。”王琳凯摆出一副英勇就义的样子。

“说实话，真的……”林彦俊慢慢牵起嘴角，“很好听。”

王琳凯愣了两秒，一巴掌朝林彦俊后背招呼过去，“你耍我！”

两个人又笑得东倒西歪。

接着又听了好几首，林彦俊赞不绝口，夸得王琳凯有点不好意思了。

“真有那么好吗？你是不是忽悠我？”

“真的很好，而且能感觉到，有你自己的风格的雏形了，这是最难得的。”

“风格？真的吗？我自己感觉不太出来。”王琳凯抓了抓头发。

“你当局者迷，我旁观者清。”林彦俊拍了拍他的肩膀，“有些地方已经隐约能感觉到了，让人一听就觉得这是你的歌。也许你现在技术还有不成熟的地方，但是我还是觉得个人的风格最关键，确立艺术风格就像找到人生的使命，或者找到命中注定的那个最合拍的、对的那个人。”

“说得这么玄？那……一定会找到吗？对的那个人。”王琳凯试探地看向林彦俊。

“那倒是不一定，”林彦俊沉了沉眼皮，“有些人一辈子也遇不到对的那个人呢。”

“那怎么办？”王琳凯凑近了问。

“就，如果不想将就的话，就一个人过日子咯，其实也没什么，无拘无束的，不用担心别人的感受。”林彦俊有些自嘲地笑了笑。

“不会很寂寞吗？”

“当然会啊。”

“那寂寞的时候怎么办？”

“喝点酒，看场电影，或者看看书，睡一觉，之类的。”

“有用吗？”

“还挺有用的，除了会有啤酒肚这个副作用。”林彦俊拍了拍自己平坦的肚皮。

“你怎么这么了解？”王琳凯狐疑地皱起了眉。

“书里看来的。”

“你好像看过很多书。”

“还行吧。”

“你也经常一个人吗？”

“啊，”林彦俊停顿了一下，“经常。”

林彦俊发觉话题好像跑偏了太多，用一个笑容拉了回来。

“放心吧，你的风格已经有苗头了，稳扎稳打，一定会成为一个出色的歌手的。”

王琳凯望着林彦俊的笑容，一时不知道说什么。这是第一次，有人告诉他，他会成为一个出色的歌手，第一次有人完全认可和鼓励他的梦想。王琳凯从没碰到过林彦俊这样的人，他有那么多知识，又有那么多耐心，而且生得那样好看。

“林彦俊。”王琳凯带着咀嚼的意味念着他的名字。

“嗯？”

“林彦俊。”

“干嘛啦？”

“林彦俊？”王琳凯认真地重复着。

林彦俊害怕他的音量一直提高，想打断小朋友无聊的举动，他装凶地皱起了眉，“不是告诉你不要一直叫我的本名？”

谁知这个样子反而让王琳凯莫名更加兴奋了起来，变本加厉地喊着他的名字：“林彦俊，林彦俊，林彦俊，林彦……”

林彦俊赶紧伸手捂住了他的嘴。

王琳凯就势握住他的手腕，顺着他的力道往自己这边带，林彦俊被扯得向前踉跄了一步，王琳凯的鼻息就那样凑了上来，林彦俊一下子回忆起了初见的时候他们纠缠在水中的时候，一瞬间大脑空白，王琳凯的嘴唇似乎在靠近他，他无法判断自己是否也在凑近那双唇，然而回过神的时候，一个吻已经顺其自然地发生了。

嘴唇是柔软的，口腔是湿润的，牙齿是坚硬的，这种简单的认知在此刻却显得无比具有冲击力。王琳凯的吻是不得章法的，带着点莽撞，仿佛一旦松下劲儿来就会失去所有的勇气，只管一味用力地挤压甚至小小地啮咬着林彦俊的嘴唇。

林彦俊本来怔愣住一动不动，然而在一种急促却又带着小心翼翼的渴求的律动中，他逐渐感知到自己对这个亲吻的渴望，于是他缓缓地回应起来。几乎是他回吻的一瞬间，王琳凯就卸下了所有的力道，林彦俊温柔的吮吻开始引领新的节奏，唇舌的接触变得细腻缠绵，因为动作的舒缓，呼吸声也慢了下来，唇齿牵扯舔舐的声响就变得清晰起来，两个脸皮薄的人却顾不上害羞，完全沉溺在这份情动里。

王琳凯一直推着林彦俊一步步后退，直到林彦俊的小腿感觉到了床的边沿，还没来得及仔细衡量要不要继续做下去的时候，一连串钥匙开门和门大力关上的声音让两个人同时停止了动作。

“应该是我妈回来了。”王琳凯不好意思地退开了一步解释道。

林彦俊舔了舔嘴唇，心虚到说不出话。

于是两个人只能下楼去见家长，在王琳凯妈妈热情的要求下，林彦俊答应一起吃过晚饭再走。当着人家妈妈的面，林彦俊的负罪感到达了顶峰，他觉得自己似乎在拐骗小孩，心神不宁地吃过饭，早早就回了酒店。

5.

到酒店的时候，在大堂碰到也刚刚回来的一群人，老板正在和他们交谈，看他们的工具和装备，大概就是老板之前说的大坝建设的工程队。林彦俊想起了当时学的案例，他记得烟花岛那个大坝有很高的安全难度系数，对当时的工程队来说确实是个难题，需要引入一种新的工程理念，但当时这种理念在世界上都还没有成熟应用。

林彦俊本来不想干涉，历史既然成为历史，就有它自圆其说的能力。但是在经过带队工程师身边的时候，正好听到他们在说，“……没有办法，现在只能这么建……”林彦俊停下了脚步，他知道，如果在安全考量上妥协，很可能会引发之后更多的危险。

他皱了皱眉，转过身对那个工程师说：“您好，是这样，我本身也是做建筑工程的，刚才听你们说这里大坝的建设有一些困难，方便的话我能听听看吗？”

林彦俊没有把完整的设计直接告诉他们，只是在关键的点上帮他们转换了一下思维，带头的工程师很有经验，一下子就领会了新的方向，对林彦俊连声道谢。

“没什么，这也是我之前在国外的导师告诉我的，具体的经验我就没有了。”

他们追问林彦俊的名字，但是他坚决拒绝透露。

回到房间之后，林彦俊把自己摔在床上，这才有空好好回忆下午发生的所有事情。尽管他没法抗拒自己对王琳凯产生的强烈的情绪，但是却怎么也没想过事情会发展成这样。

他几乎是绝望地把自己裹紧被子里，一旦有了超越普通关系的接触，再要面对分离就太困难了。这个离别近在咫尺，他连自己都无法安慰，要怎么面对王琳凯呢？

越想越难以平静，林彦俊决定干脆出门放放风。走着走着就不自觉地来到了那片幽灵峡湾。

林彦俊叹了口气，峡湾夜晚的美他见识过很多次，他坐在沙滩上，想象着那个传说中的姑娘，她是不是就这样望着海面，等待着从未约定好却又从不失约的一束烟花？

“让一让这位先生，这是我的专属座位。”

熟悉的少年的声音从背后传来。林彦俊一回头就看到王琳凯明亮的笑脸。他的笑容那么清澈真诚，和真正的快乐之间没有隔阂。林彦俊越是喜欢这样的笑容，自己就越难笑出来，他只是张着一双湿漉漉的眼睛从下到上地望着他，像仰望月亮那样。

“你怎么……”

“拜托，这是我的秘密基地，我每晚都会来的。”王琳凯得意地笑着，“倒是你，为什么来这儿？”

“睡不着，出来逛逛。”林彦俊腾出地方，让王琳凯挨着他坐下来。

“这里视野很好吧？”

“嗯，很好。”

“可是他们要在这里建个大坝，如果建成了，这里就什么都看不到了。”他快乐的面容皱了起来。

“……”

“听说这个工程拨款两个亿，要是我有钱的话，就出两个亿让他们都回去。”

“那海水倒灌的问题怎么办？”林彦俊小心翼翼地问。

“我们这个地方，只要到了雨季一定会内涝的，不管海水倒不倒灌，只不过是程度上有点区别。可我听说，如果大坝要是建不好，万一发生崩塌，不是会有更大的危险吗？而且其实大家都知道，建大坝其实主要是为了之后搞水力发电。”

王琳凯把自己也说得很纠结。

“我就是觉得，这个峡湾是这个岛上最美的地方了，从我记事起就每天都要到这里来，我有什么话都会跟它说，我舍不得它就这么没了。我说这些你能理解吗？”

“能。”林彦俊有些迟钝地点了点头，他不知道要怎么开口，他知道，大坝一定会建起来，可是他没法说出来。

“我就知道你能。”快乐的小朋友转眼间又笑了，“ 我有的时候还会想，那个等烟花的少女每天晚上看着这样的景象会想些什么。”

林彦俊侧过头看着王琳凯，他惊叹于人和人的心灵能够如此贴近，能够不约而同地坐在同样的地方，想着同样的事情。

“你相信那个故事吗？”林彦俊缓缓地问。

“为什么不？”

“真的可以只见过一面，就有这么深的感情吗？”

“我相信可以。人的感情本来就不能用常理判断。你不相信一见钟情吗？”王琳凯看着他的神情有些脆弱，眼神不停地闪烁。

“相信。”林彦俊回望他，眼里塞满了温柔，但是转瞬即逝，“只是我觉得，那个男生不应该放那些烟花。”

“为什么？”王琳凯整个眉头都扭了起来。

“他在上战场之前就应该想到，自己有可能回不来了。但是他还是给了姑娘希望，这样不是会让对方更痛苦吗？”姑娘本可以回归虽然有些失望但却平淡安稳的生活的。

“我不这么觉得。”王琳凯大力摇了摇头，“如果没有那些烟花，姑娘就不会知道自己也被喜欢的人爱着，那种确认才是最难得的。”

林彦俊看着他笃定的眼神，想起自己年轻的时候也满心投入过这样的浪漫主义情怀，可是对浪漫的向往实际上有毁掉一个人的危险，如果不是确认了爱，那束烟花就不会成为她死亡的原因。

但同时林彦俊比谁都清楚地知道，那种迷恋浪漫的天性太难改变了，从姑娘走到岸边开始眺望的那一刻，就已经注定了她的结局。即便理智再大声地告诉他，不应该留给王琳凯任何爱的痕迹，他仍旧没法抵抗自己的心。

接受那个吻的时候，林彦俊确实似乎感到了某种难以抵抗的超乎经验的东西，他无论如何无法将王琳凯推开，那时候朝他吻过来的不仅仅是他爱的人，更是他的命运。

林彦俊此刻突然有种强烈的落泪的冲动。

于是他伸手捂住了王琳凯的眼睛。王琳凯被突如其来的举动惊到，却又不敢轻举妄动，只是呆呆地愣着，嘴唇无措地张开，唇瓣的内侧映着莹莹的月光。

那颗眼泪顺着林彦俊的侧脸快速地滚进了沙滩，林彦俊在心里默念了一句对不起，然后倾身向王琳凯的嘴唇吻去。

王琳凯被林彦俊正在吻他这个认知惊到，但是随即他就咧开了嘴角，笑着回吻了过去。第二次接吻的小朋友凭借飞快的学习能力和超强的好胜心，迅速掌握了主动权，他伸出温暖的手掌，按住林彦俊的后颈，将他整个人拉近，灵巧有力的舌头也比林彦俊更加强势，率先打开对方的牙关。

海浪的声音很大，月亮在峡湾里唱着歌，他们吻了很久。

6.

“我们第一次接吻的时候你在想什么？”两个人终于结束了这个亲吻，在漫长的拥抱之后，王琳凯率先挑起了话头，“我其实一瞬间脑子里突然跑过好多灵感，但是我不想放开你，所以就放它们溜掉了。”

看着王琳凯一脸“我很爱你吧”的期许一个褒奖的样子，林彦俊不禁笑了出来。

“我什么都没想，接吻要专心小朋友。”

“切。”王琳凯第58次在心里吐槽林彦俊的不解风情。

他们就那样继续一起看着峡湾的那片海。林彦俊没有告诉他，他们第一次接吻的时候，他在祈求神明的原谅。

老天爷啊，我想爱这个人。我知道我是在用贫瘠的生命，自私地抽走他鲜活生命里的养分，我明明知道他应该自由自在、无所拘束，却还是握着拴住他的线，我明明知道自己没有资格，但是我真的很想把我的爱告诉他。

林彦俊回到酒店的时候夜已经深了。他知道自己剩下的时间不多了，一周的时间太快就被消耗干净，还剩最后的二十多个小时，可他想不到任何能够稳妥离别的方法。他越是明晰地感觉到他和王琳凯之间的感情，就越是陷入绝望。

刚刚分别的时候王琳凯笑着和他约好要去看明天晚上的烟花大会，说他运气真好，一来就赶上了最热闹的日子。王琳凯那么开心，那么期待，都是因为在他眼中，这份爱除了死亡再没有其他边界。

可是林彦俊知道不是这样，他们之间实际上相隔了两百年的距离，他们本来生活在没有彼此的时间里，他们本来应该一生都遇不到对方，可是林彦俊最后剩下的那点对平稳而寂寞的生活的不满让他们相遇了，见识过最绚烂的烟花之后，该怎么挨过寂静的长夜呢？

林彦俊在床上胡思乱想着，不知道什么时候睡了过去，再醒来的时候天已经大亮了。他想起和王琳凯约了白天去他家里继续探讨音乐，赶紧起身洗漱。

下楼的时候王琳凯已经到了，正站在大堂和酒店老板说话。王琳凯明明看到林彦俊从电梯下来，却没有回应林彦俊冲他的招手。林彦俊看不清他的表情，隐隐约约觉得他的情绪不对，快步走了过去，只看到酒店老板带着尴尬的笑容走开，剩下一个表情沉郁的王琳凯。

“怎么了？”

“老张跟我说，是你帮工程队解决了大坝的建设难题。”王琳凯的声音一瞬间显得十分陌生。

“是。”林彦俊没有隐瞒，“否则按照他们原本的方法，一定会有安全隐患。”

“他们后天就要动工了。”

“……”

“为什么没告诉我？”

林彦俊记得这个地方会有一个大坝的，他知道最后一定会这样，他只想尽可能让这个大坝安全建成。可他没法这样安慰王琳凯。他也知道，如果不是他的话，大坝或许还能再晚一些建成。

“对不起。”

“你明明知道我有多重视那个峡湾。”王琳凯的声音像是马上要哭出来。

“王琳凯……”林彦俊急着上前了一步。

但是王琳凯快速退后了一步，他没有看他，只是转过了身。

“我想一个人待着。你别跟来。”

林彦俊发现自己在流泪。

他们还有不到二十个小时，可是他现在只是这样看着王琳凯的背影。林彦俊想，或许自己应该现在就走，让他一直怨恨自己也好，毕竟恨总是比爱更容易忘记一些。

他转身准备回房，酒店老板走了过来。

“别在意，小孩子脾气。”老板指了指王琳凯离开的方向，“你真是帮了我们一个大忙，以后不仅不用忍受海水倒灌，还很快就能增加水力发电，多亏了你啊。凯凯这孩子别看这样，心里明白事儿，等他想明白就好了。”

林彦俊倒是希望王琳凯能够不要这么懂事，最好再任性一点，再糊涂一点。

他简单地应过老板就上了楼，洗了个很长时间的澡，久到他以为自己要晕倒了才出来。然后他收拾了一下自己简单的背包，发现自己甚至没有什么东西可以留给王琳凯，他的短暂存在将在这个时空不留痕迹地消失，没有姓名也没有联系方式。

整整一天，他无数次想过要立刻离开，也无数次想过要立刻去找王琳凯，但是都被他一次次否决，爱的勇敢和懦弱反复折磨着他，让他仿佛被封印在这个房间里。一直到了晚上，他看到窗外闪过了断断续续的光，听到了烟花炸开的声音。

他望着接连升起的烟花，又想起了那个等着对岸的恋人的姑娘。

林彦俊听到了自己心里和烟花一起升起的祷告。

老天爷啊，如果在既定的结局里，能让我再许最后一个愿望的话，我想和他再见一面。

林彦俊是跑到幽灵峡湾的，但是峡湾里只有月亮、海浪和烟花。

林彦俊在海滩边坐下，他又回想起和王琳凯第一次见面的时候，他们对视的那第一眼，就决定了他们之间一定会有故事。林彦俊在寻找，王琳凯在等待，故事就是这样开始的。现在，林彦俊坐在这里，他在等，他知道那个人一定会来。

“你能把它建得更安全对吧？”

王琳凯的声音像初见时那样从林彦俊的身后响亮地传来，这次不仅穿过了海浪和风的声音，还透过了烟花炸裂的轰鸣，坚定地抵达他的耳边。

林彦俊回过头去，王琳凯就站在离他很近的地方，烟花在他的脸上变幻莫测，而他是那样笃定地站在那里，说着一些似乎考虑了很久的话。

“其实我知道，这座大坝早晚会建起来，我就是想再拖拖，能久一点就久一点。”

林彦俊看着他，那一刻他疯狂地想要抱住王琳凯跳进那片峡湾，如果自己可以这样死去，那会是他所能渴望的最大的幸福。可是他怎么能触碰王琳凯真实的青春，他不想自己留给王琳凯的都是毁灭和衰败。

“王琳凯，”他叫他的名字，温柔又郑重，他没有继续关于大坝的话题，“我要走了。”

本来认真说话的人彻底没了声音，但是嘴唇却在颤抖。

再开口的时候，是连王琳凯自己都没想到过的愤怒的声音：“你毁了我的秘密基地，挡住了我的烟花，现在又说走就走？！”

林彦俊愧疚地望着他，好像自己还是只给他带来了坏的东西，他所做的一切似乎比带着王琳凯一起溺水更加残忍。

“对不起……对不起。”

王琳凯带着刺骨的悲伤看着林彦俊，他疯狂地释放着自己的愤怒，可是他逐渐发现，无论他说什么，林彦俊好像都不会还嘴，不会辩解，就像一个明天就会死去的人一样，此刻的所有矛盾都已经无法触及他，他的态度那么谦和，眼神又那么悲伤。

“到底为什么？”王琳凯需要一个解释。

“我要死了。很快。这是我能在这里的最后的一个礼拜。”林彦俊毫不躲避地看着他。

王琳凯的眼神从愤怒、不解逐渐转向难以置信，他浑身都在颤抖。他本来想好了，即便林彦俊一定要走，那自己也可以去找他，可是他说的走，是从这个世界离开。如果不是林彦俊眼神里那种平静的悲伤没法骗人，他无论如何也不能相信这种话。

“我没法解释清楚具体的原因，但我没有骗你。对不起，我或许根本就不该来。”林彦俊站在他的面前，连走近一步的勇气都没有。

“林彦俊，你他妈就是个混蛋！”

王琳凯举起拳头，用力地挥了过去。

林彦俊下意识闭上了眼睛，他在窒息的黑暗中等了一会，最终等来的却不是拳头，而是王琳凯一腔燥热的气息，他如同一团火焰在微凉的海风里包裹住林彦俊，然后给了他一个凶狠的吻。他只花了一秒钟，就把林彦俊的嘴唇咬破，第二秒沦陷的就是舌尖，仿佛真的要用这股气势把林彦俊一口一口吞吃入腹。可是林彦俊还是尝到了，从王琳凯唇边渡过来的，眼泪的咸味。

林彦俊颤抖地环抱住王琳凯单薄的背，在他们的头顶，为了纪念痴情人的烟花在峡湾的最后一夜隆重地绽开。

7.

“说点什么吧。”王琳凯没有看他，只是望着海面。他知道自己等不来一个解释，也拦不住他的离开，可是即使是现在，他仍然无条件地相信林彦俊，王琳凯为自己感到可悲，他终于有些明白为什么林彦俊说对浪漫的追求是一种悲伤的命运，因为即便再痛苦，他都没法拒绝爱的冲动。

林彦俊沉默了很久。

他不想再说对不起，他不想再重复自己给他带来的伤痛，可他又无法给他承诺，林彦俊知道，自己一定会缺席他今后的每一轮日夜，他没法给他快乐，也没法做到陪伴。那么还剩下什么可说呢？

如果自己终将留下的是永久的离别，他该用什么来弥补他造成的思念呢？他的时间不多了，此刻他的头脑里只有那么一个字眼。林彦俊想，如果他还有什么能当做馈赠的东西，那便只有他所经历的漫长寂寞给他的一点经验，在哑声的时光里，只有一件事能够和强壮的寂寞相互博弈。

“我爱你。”

那就是决不放弃爱的信念。

终于，他们在沙滩上并排躺下，烟花经久不息地盛开着。他们几乎同时寻到了对方的手，然后缓缓用力地握住。

玉轮光转，一夜海鸣，恋人们静静地躺着，等待这世界的灭亡。

林彦俊离开的时候王琳凯醒了，他知道林彦俊在他的掌心塞了一张纸条，但他没有睁眼，似乎只要他还维持着原本的姿势，风就还能吹出恋人的形状，像他还在自己身边那样。

可是风停了。

8.

林彦俊回到家里的第一件事是打开搜索引擎，他带着颤抖输入了“小鬼 王琳凯”的关键词，弹出来的词条是一个音乐人的简介，配了一张他大概三十多岁时的照片，他的眼神看起来还是那么充满力量和情感。林彦俊点了进去，他是个当年就很出名的音乐人，直到现在还是有很多追捧者，只不过林彦俊很少听这种类型的歌所以印象不深。

他继续看下去，在人际关系那栏，他赫然看到一行字——

“养子：艾文。作家。”

此时此刻，林彦俊终于蓦然想起刚开始听到“小鬼”这个名字时的熟悉感来自何处，他脑子里快速闪过了之前看过的作家艾文的那些访谈：

“我的父亲是个很酷的人……名字就很酷……”

“烟花岛的故事我也是从父亲那里听来的……”

“名字是父亲给我取的，我问过他为什么，但他不肯说……”

“我生活的故乡和我的父亲给了我很多灵感……海的尽头……小时候父亲经常这么讲……”

“他听到我写了《失足烟花》……哭了……不知道理由……”

一切无端的巧合似乎都连成了一个闭环。

去见王琳凯的最后一晚，林彦俊在酒店用便签写下了小说里经典的那句话——

“没有征服大海的野心也无妨，在我身边就很好，我们此刻就站在海的尽头。”

然后附上了小说的名字——《失足烟花》。

他的本意是希望，在他离开之后，还有能够等待的一点证据可以证明他真的存在过，但是他没想到，这个证明是以如此亲近的关系来到了王琳凯的身边。

林彦俊顾不上他此时的呼吸困难，紧接着翻出来了王琳凯已经荒废很久的社交账号，置顶的是他最后一首歌的MV，文案只有一句话：“是你教会我，如何熬过这人生绵延的寂寞。”

他点开那首歌，一瞬间就被旋律和歌词精准捕捉，那一句一句似乎都是和他跨越两百年的对话。

“……  
你说借酒消愁，  
或者读书看报，  
大不了蒙头大睡一觉。  
我一个个试过，  
以为是特效药，  
可对我统统不起效。  
我曾经埋怨你转身就走，  
但想起你从未承诺有天回头。  
我寻寻觅觅冷冷清清在废弃的岛，  
而你干干净净坦坦荡荡音信缥缈。  
要我说你比狐狸更有一套，  
不远万里前来献上深情拥抱，  
却把我的心脏吃掉，  
让我一人寂寞变老。  
……”

“林师傅！林师傅！”门外传来的隔壁小孩子的喊声，打破了长久地寂静。

林彦俊擦去了他本以为已经干涸了的眼泪，缓慢地向门口移动。打开门，他看到孩子熟悉的笑脸，以及他手上拿着的鲜艳的风筝。

“林师傅你终于回来啦！陪我放风筝吧！”小孩轻车熟路地抓住了他的衣角，带他走到了门前的空地。

林彦俊抓着风筝的线，缓缓跑了起来，他有技巧地拉了几下线绳，风筝就乘着风高高飞了起来。

小孩儿着急地伸手要去拿林彦俊手里的线，林彦俊笑着递了过去，拍了拍小孩儿的瓜皮头，很轻声地说了一句：“别把线放开哦。”

林彦俊安静地看着小孩子奔跑的身影，耳边回响着刚刚听到的那首歌的旋律，在余光里，身侧的那面窗户映出了他缓缓倾斜下去的身体，眼前的世界开始倒转。

在进入长久的黑夜之前，林彦俊微笑着，因为他手里紧攥着那首歌的名字。

他知道，他的恋人，在烟花的那头等了他很久了。

那是王琳凯的最后一首歌，歌的名字叫做——《我说我爱你》。

END.


End file.
